Fire Emblem Heroes Meets the World Ends with You
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: Life in the Order of Heroes was never boring for Kieran, in the right and wrong ways, but now he had two teenagers to add to the craziness. Oh, and one of the kids is emo and the other is technically god. Oh boy. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." Kieran groaned while putting his head in his hands. As much as he liked being the Order of Heroes summoner, GOD could it be annoying at times! Between Sigurd and Arvis fighting for Deirdre's affection, Ursula and Zephiel constantly trying to kill each other, and Hector just picking fights with everyone, it could be exhausting. And that's not even mentioning all the girls that want to do 'it' with him for some reason.

Kieran was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's me!," Sharena called from the other side of the door "I have some orbs!" "You do?" Kieran asked as he opened the door. The Askrian princess wasn't wrong, she was holding 5 orbs they used for summoning, meaning they could summon 1 hero. "Nice work Sharena," Kieran told her, "how did you get these?" "I did some training tower grinding with Lute and Marisa," Sharena told him, "now come on! Let's summon some new heroes!" With that Sharena grabbed Kieran by the wrist and the two ran all the way to the summoning ruins.

"Hello there Summoner!," Ophelia said to Kieran as the two made it to the ruins, "how does the day fair for you?" "Pretty good," Kieran replied before asking, "what are you doing here?" "My silver eyed companion and I decided to use our orb stash to try and summon a chosen hero" Ophelia replied. "Orb stash?" Kieran asked narrowing his eyes. "Damnit Ophelia!," Raigh said coming out from behind some rocks, "you had to tell him about that!" "Right, Ophelia, you both know the rules," Kieran told the two, "I'm the only one who can summon heroes, it won't work for anyone else properly, so hand the orbs over." "My apologies" Ophelia replies. Raigh doesn't say anything, but he reluctantly hands over 5 orbs.

"Thank you," Kieran said, "now, why don't you two stay for the summoning." "That sounds delightful!" Ophelia says. "Thanks" Raigh said. "Let's do this!" Sharena cheered. Kieran put all 10 of the orbs into the ruins and two orbs summoning came out of it, one blue and one red. Kieran looked back at the group, all 3 of them looking excited, though Raigh was trying to hide it. Kieran then took the 2 orbs and put them into the Breidabik and aimed them at the summoning stone and fired them both. The two orbs connected and then there was a huge flash of light and when it cleared, where there should've been two heroes from the FE universe, there were two...normal looking teenagers.

"What the-?!," the red head boy with headphones shouted in confusion before turning to the blonde haired boy next to him, "what the hell did you do this time Joshua?!" "Hey, back off Sally," the boy Joshua ["that's gonna be confusing" Kieran thought]said, "I didn't do anything." "Then how the heck did we get here?!" the boy asked before Kieran spoke up. "We can answer that" he told them. "Welcome to the Order of Heroes Joshua and Sally!" Sharena said gleefully. "That's not my name!," the red head told Sharena before gesturing to Joshua, "that's just a dumb nickname he gave me. I'm Neku Sakuraba." "Well it's nice too meet you" Sharena said not phased. "Thanks" Neku replied somewhat sarcastically. "Mind if I cut in," Joshua said, "but 'Order of Heroes?' What the heck is that?" "Let me explain" Kieran said, thinking life in the order was about to get much more complicated


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Joshua says, "We got summoned here because we're heroes?" "Yup, pretty much" Kiran confirms. There's silence for a minute. "Welp!," Joshua says cheerfully, "since we're here now, might as well settle in!" "Oh no we're not!," Neku says before pointing at Kiran, "you are going to send us back home right now!" "Well..." Kiran dragged out. "Well?!," Neku said clearly not in the mood for this, "what do you mean well?! You brought us here, so send us back!" "Well...," Kiran said again, "you see..." "He can't send you back" Raigh finally said for him. "WHAT?!" Neku shouted and Joshua raised a concerned eyebrow. "Allow me to explain!," Sharena said before something got blown up, "when heroes get summoned here, they are bound by a contract that prevents them from leaving until their task here is complete!" "And what is this task?" Neku asked clearly ready to blow. "To defeat princess Veronica and anyone allied with her!" Sharena says. "And how long will that take?" Joshua asks pulling Neku back slightly. "We honestly do not know," Ophelia replies, "we have been doing it for a while, but there is no end in sight. I have faith we can do eventually though."

"You okay Neku?" Sharena asks Neku who is looking p**sed as heck. "Uh oh," Joshua says before pulling everyone back, "you guys may want to stand back" "Why?" Kiran asks. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Neku screamed VERY loudly. "That's why" Joshua says bluntly while the other 4 looked stunned. "Anyway...," Kiran says trying to {and failing} to not looked fazed, "so, now that's settled, why don't we get you two a bedroom?" "That sounds great!" Joshua says cheerfully before Neku can say anything, making him look even more p**sed. "Great!," Shares says, "you okay with this Neku?" "So long as I don't have to bunk with Joshua, I'm fine" Neku mumbled making Joshua comedically pout. "Alrighty then!," Sharena says grabbing both newcommers by the hands and bringing them in, "let's go!" "Wait for me!" Ophelia said before running after them. "Wait!," Kiran shouts, "I'm in charge of room distribution!" He then runs after them. "Lord help us all..." Raigh moans before walking after his allies


End file.
